


Bake Sale Confessions

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes his daughter to her schools bake sale and learns something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Sale Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this summery sucks but I'm very rushed right now. I also apologize for any mistakes, like I said I'm a bit rushed.  
> Also, this is for the Sunshine Project which you can check out the other awesome entries on Tumblr @sunshine-project!

Jack sighed as he opened the door to his daughter's school. 

"This way papa!" The blue eyed, brown haired girl said before darting off. 

"Sam wait!" Jack called, struggling to hold the two plates of cookies while chasing after Sam.

He managed to catch up to her and grab her just as they reached the cafeteria, where a big poster was hung on the outside of the door saying  _ “Treats in here! Movies are in the auditorium!” _ .

"Come on papa, the bake sale's in here!" Sam said opening the door. 

"Sam, hold on!" Jack said as a multiple smells assaulted his nose.

She paused and raised her eyebrow, "I don't want to be late!" 

Jack placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies in her arms. "We'll be fine, little one. The movie won't start for a bit." 

She bounced on her feet, "I still don't want to miss it."

Jack smiled as they walked over to a table where an assortment of treats were laid out. He walked over to the red haired man who was standing behind the table, along with a few other people. 

“Hey Mark! What do ya want me to do with these?” Jack said, smiling at the brown eyed man. 

Mark smiled back, “Oh, here I’ll take them!” He reached out and grabbed both his and Sam’s plates of cookies. He set them towards the middle of the table, where there were a few spots open. “Thank you so much for bringing them in.”

Jack waved his hand, “Don’t worry about, it wasn’t to hard to make them.” He glanced around, looking for Mark’s son Tim.

“Where’s tim at?” He questioned.

“Oh, well he-”

“Daddy hurry up! The movie’s going to start soon!” A little boy with brown eyes and brown hair said, pulling Mar’s shirt. 

Mark let out a laugh, “Well guess that answers your  question. I’ll be there in a little bit. Why don’t you and Sam go pick a spot for us to sit, okay?”

Time nodded his head, “Come on Sammy!”

Sam glares at him, “I told you not to call me that. You know…” She began, her voice fading away as they run off.

Mark and Jack both let out a chuckle, “Do ya need any help?” Jack asked. 

“No, Felix should be here any minute to take over my shift.” Mark said, shifting his feet a habit Jack knew he did only when he was nervous. 

“Got something on your mind?”

Mark quickly shook his head, only causing Jack to be more suspicious. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, “Are you sure?”

Mark looked at Jack for a second and then sighed, “Well, I just wanted to say I really li-”

“Hey Mark, ready for me to take over your shift?” A blond haired man said, walking over towards them. 

“Oh, yeah! Thanks Felix.” Mark said smiling.

Felix shook his head, “No problem. I know how hard it can be to find people help with these things. You guys go enjoy the movie. I think Tim and Sam are look for you guys.”

Mark nodded his head, “Come on Jack, Let’s go find the kids.” He said, walking off towards the doors rather quickly.

“Mark wait!” Jack said, jogging to catch up with him. “What were you about to say?”

Mark shook his, “N-nothing really. Just that I really appreciate your help.”

Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him as they got out into the hall. “Mark, I’ve known you since we were ten. I know that you were not going to say that, you wouldn’t have been so nervous if it was.”

“I-I wasn’t nervous!” Mark said, trying to defend himself. 

“Mark, you were shifting your feet- something i know you only do when you’re nervous! Is something wrong?”

Mark sighed, “I really,  _ really _ hope not.” He said as he grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pressed his lips against his. 

Jack felt shock go through him. No way this was happening. No way the person he’s been madly in love since high school is kissing him. Before he had the chance to kiss Mark back, he pulled away. 

“Oh god, I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done! It’s just that I’ve just had a crush on you since high school. I was going to ask you out to coffee after this earlier but I panicked. God I’m so sorry, I should just-”

Jack didn’t let him finish his sentence as he wrapped his hands around Mark’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss. At first Mark was shocked and didn’t kiss back but after a moment, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him back. After a minute they broke apart and Jack was met with a smiling but confused Mark. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since high school too. And I would have definitely said yes to a coffee date with you.”

Marks face lit up, “Really? Then how about we go for coffee after this?”

“Yes! See, I told you it would work.” A girl's voice said. 

Jack looked behind Mark to see Sam and Tim standing a few feet behind them, now giggling. 

They broke apart as their children ran over to them. Sam wrapped her arms around Jack as Tim did the same to Mark. 

Jack grinned and looked over at Mark, “Definitely.”

“Let’s go watch the movie now! I hope it hasn’t started yet.” Tim said as him and Sam ran forward and into the auditorium. 

Jack chuckled as he watched them run off. He looked down as he felt a hand slip into his. He glanced up and saw Mark’s face had turned a deep scarlet and he was looking at the ground. 

Jack giggled and pecked Mark’s cheek as he squeezed his hand. 

“Let’s go in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story!
> 
> Also, if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!


End file.
